


Leviathan’s Debauchery

by Oddcompass



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, He also humps his tail FHSKSJ, He sniffs your clothes and undies, Levi chokes himself with his tail lmao, Levi plays a hentai game, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Onesided Attraction, Pining, Scent Kink, Shame, Some angst, Sorry Not Sorry, Tail Fucking, Tail Humping, You’re only mentioned tho, he’s just sad horny and creepy lmao, levi fucks himself with his tail LMAOOO, not actually there, sorry about this, sorry but im making the rules, while thinking of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: He would fantasize of you and him together. It started off innocent enough with theories of anime themed dates, going to your favorite resturaunt, your first kiss. Over time, his thoughts of you kept getting naughtier and naughtier until he had to do something about it.———AKA: That one time (out of many) Levi touched himself while thinking of you
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Onesided Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 519





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I saw a tiktok about levi ~using his tail~ on reader from tumblr and I haven’t been the same since I can’t stop thinking about it but i haven’t even read it yet.... But i thought.... what if he used it on himself a little???? I love levi a little too much FHSKDJGH
> 
> Anyways, i wrote this in like an hour so there will probs be errors. Sorry in advance but I hope you enjoy regardless!

It was late at night in the House of Lamentation on a Saturday night. No one was moving about, everyone resting in their beds as they slept.

Well, everyone except for Leviathan.

He was wide awake, eyes glued to his computer screen and headphones secured on his ears as a furious blush covered his face.

Levi was playing one of his most favored and secretive games. He kept it hidden deep within his computer, behind file after file. He even went so far as to place a curse on the game itself so that only he can open it. It was imperative that he kept this game all to himself. No one should know about it.

It was a hentai game. One of the most popular in Devildom, in fact. It was extremely customizable, letting you change the appearance of every single character you saw fit, even the main character themselves. He left everything on default when he first got it, not being too terribly interested in that at first.

Then he met you.

Now, the main character looked almost identical to him while practically every other character looked like you. It was creepy, he knew. Even creepier from the fact that he played that game every night for the past week and a half. But he couldn’t help it. He was so attracted to you, so turned on and interested in you. He wasn’t sure how to go about it. He never had feelings for someone this strongly before so he was scared to approach you about it. So, instead, he would fantasize of you and him together. It started off innocent enough with theories of anime themed dates, going to your favorite resturaunt, your first kiss. Over time, his thoughts of you kept getting naughtier and naughtier until he had to do something about it. 

So there he was, one hand palming his hard cock through his pajama pants and the other covering his mouth to keep from making too much noise. He had his game on autoplay mode, so his character moved about freely to do as it pleased. They already found you and was kissing you fervently against a wall. The characters were outside and the graphics looked so realistic that he could almost pretend it was real. The soft kissing noises in his headphones were going to drive him insane as he watched. His character brought a hand down between your legs, breaking the kiss to watch you squirm. You were moaning, gripping his arm as he deftly removed your shorts and underwear. 

Levi shuddered in his chair, quickly pulling his aching cock from his pants, stroking it slowly. Even the slight touch felt good to him as he watched the characters on screen, wondering if you would react the same way if he did any if that stuff to you.

He looked on as his character divested themselves of their own clothing while yours followed suit. Your character got on their back and spread their legs, waiting paitently as his got down to mouth and suckle between your legs. The resounding moans in his headphones had him gripping his cock harder, stroking faster. He closed his eyes, biting down on a knuckle to try to keep himself quiet. But it felt so good, even better when he imagine what you tasted like. He wondered if you would moan like how he was hearing or would you whimper? Would you talk dirty? Would you just gasp and whisper little utterances of his name? 

The thought excited him, imagining him on his knees between your legs as his tongue and lips worked their magic on you. He thought of your face looking down at him, a hand carding in his hair only to tightly grip it and _pull._ That elicited a small moan from him, precum dribbling down the side his cock and lubbing his hand for a more slick feel.

“F-Fuck,” he whimpered, hearing the moans in his headphones increase. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

He finally opened his eyes to see that his character was fucking you against your pile of clothes, his hips snapping rhythmically against yours. He jerked himself to the same rhythm, eyes glued to the screen once again. The angles would change every so often, giving him multiple views to see it all from. As it cycled between them, he clicked among the screen to turn off autoplay mode and instead put it in repeat mode. That way, the scene won’t stop unless he wants it to.

__

His mind kept drifting back and forth between the fantasies in his head to what was playing on screen. His cock was throbbing in his hand, hot and rock hard. He wanted nothing more than to release his load inside of you, to fill you up and keep going. It felt dirty to think that about you like that, impure. But he’s a demon after all, so was it really so bad?

__

“Hah, ah, fuck,” his breathing was picking up, his hand stroking faster still. “I want you. I need you. Need to feel you.”

__

He imagined your face contorted in ecstacy, nodding along to his words as you got yourself off in front of him. He moaned your name, that familiar string tightening in his gut. He was going to come thinking of you again. It was building inside of him, the moans in his ear, the debauchery in screen, his own fantasies. It was all coming together, getting him closer and closer until...

__

He was coming, voice perhaps a tad too loud for his liking as he moaned your name. He threw his head back, back arching and hips moving forwards and backwards, mouth hanging wide open. He felt his cum land heavy on his on hand and pants, body shaking slightly with the force of said orgasm. It was strong, one of the strongest yet, leaving him almost out of breath.

__

Yet, even as he came down, he found his cock to still be achingly hard. He could feel his rapid heartbeat in both his chest and cock, his libido not seeming to die down. He needed more. Perhaps just one more time should calm him down.

__

Levi stood and placed his headphones on his desk, smoothly switching to his demon form. Getting on his hands and knees, he brought his tail up between his legs, thankful it was long enough to be almost his height. He sank down on it, pressing his cock against his sleek tail and wasted no time in humping it.

__

He set a fast and somewhat sloppy rhythm, thinking of you underneath him. He lost himself in his fantasy, thinking that since he got off, it was now your turn. He tried not to moan too loud, but your name kept slipping off his tongue to the point it felt addicting to say.

__

“Yes, yes,” Levi moaned, nails threatening to dig into his floorboards. “You feel so _fucking good. I need more.”_

He paused in his ministrations long enough to form a circle around his cock with his tail that was big enough for it to fit through and snug enough to feel good. As soon as he was situated, he began thrusting into the tight ring he created. It felt _amazing._

In his head, you were wanting to choke him, your hands drifting up to his neck to follow through.

“Do it. Choke me.” Levi’s hips stuttered as the words left his mouth but he didn’t stop. “I can take it.”

He slid the end of his tail up his chest and around his neck like he imagined your hands doing, loosely circling his neck before slowly closing in. He could take far more of that than a normal human, choking being the most ineffective way of trying to kill him. Yet, it heightened his pleasure to feel his breathing be cut off. His head felt detached from his body, as if it were floating while his body writhed in pleasure.

He was humping his tail with unmatched speed, eyes rolling back with the pleasure. He needed this. He needed it so bad. You were all he could think of lately, all that crossed his mind. He wanted to fuck you hard. Wanted to hear you cry out for him and only him, so loud that his brothers would hear and know that you were claimed by him.

He panted out his nose at the thought of you screaming his name, your tight hole hot and inviting. He’d make you feel good, make you addicted to him like he was to you. Fuck, he couldn’t last much longer.

Levi wanted to announce that he was going to come but he kept his tail tight around his neck. All that came out were choked gasps and garbled messes of words.

His eyes rolled back as he came for a second time that night, his hips faltering in their rhythm to slowed thrusts, hips smacking against his tail lewdly as he came on himself and the ground. His nails shakily raked against the ground, tail squeezing one last time around his neck before finally loosening. Levi sucked in a greedy breath, his tensed body finally relaxing. His whole body felt tingly, sensitive. He couldn’t remember the last time playing with himself felt so good.

Sitting up on his knees, he looked down to see the mess he made, knowing he’d have to clean up soon. That could wait for a little bit though. His body was tired from the second release, his breathing shaky at best and heartbeat raging. His cock was finally soft, though, so that was a good thing.

He stayed like that for a short while, trying to calm down before he finally got up on wobbly legs to clean up. He shut his game off, turned the monitor off, and curled up in his bathtub to sleep.

The ever present hum of his computer coupled with the etheral glow of his fish tank and relaxed body, he knew he’d be sleeping late into the morning. He curled his tail up against his front, wishing it were you instead.

“Goodnight,” he mumbled, kissing the tip of it as if it were your forehead, already drifting off. “Sleep tight.”


	2. Go Fuck Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s just something about levi that makes me wanna bully him and make him sad >;) if i write more on this im probs gonna make him cry :)))) also wanna mention that this is still for a GN reader and i tried to leave it vauge so you can imagine a strap, your dick, a toy, it doesn’t matter lol
> 
> Anyways, proofread this myself so there may/will be errors. Hope you enjoy!

Leviathan just can’t stop thinking about you. It’s troubling how often you’re on his mind. He even dreams about you confessing to him, kissing him, telling him you love him. Every second you’re not in his sight, he wonders what you’re doing. Every second you’re with him, he can’t stop looking at you and wishing you’d stay by his side forever. 

That can’t he normal, right?

It can’t be normal that he thinks of you less innocently. Thinks of you bare and beckoning him over. Thinks of you straddling him, hovering your hole over his cock and not giving him satisfaction of slamming down. His mind conjures so many lewd ideas of you, some tame, some not so much. It was getting to the point where he was starting to resist the urge to start stealing your clothes to use for... inappropiate purposes. He’s weird, but he doesn’t want to go that far (yet). What if you found out and thought he was disgusting? You’d hate him forever and he’d just shrivel up and die. Not even his immense love for 2D could make up for the lack of yours.

So, he plans to never approach you about it. You can’t reject him if you aren’t aware of his feelings, right? You can stay like you are, beautiful and amazing. He’ll stay like he is, a worthless otaku that pines from the shadows.

Leviathan puts his head in his hands, curling up in his bathtub. He wants you so bad it hurts, so bad that his body aches for you. He stays up at night, wishing you would magically appear and confess how badly you want him. You never would, though, and he knows this.

So, he takes matters into his own cowardly hands.

He touches himself, whispering your name into his vacant room. He pretends his figurines don’t see him as he does so, curled up in his bathtub to hide from the world. He has a hand down his pants, stroking his already hard cock. He’s been thinking of you in a certain way, lately. In a way he hopes will help satisfy his lust, if only for tonight.

He wants you to fuck him and no, not by riding him. He wants you to bend him over and have your way with him. He wants to submit to your every will. He’s willing to let you do anything to him at this point if it meant you’d just hold and kiss him, even if he thinks he’s unworthy. Leviathan just can’t imagine you truly wanting to kiss him, but if you use him and he willingly gives himself, maybe you’d consider it?

That’s an awful way of thinking and he knows, but he can’t help it. He just can’t imagine a truly happy future with you, so he resorts to his lustful fantasies to soften the hurt.

He straightens out, turns on his back and pushes his pajama pants down and off. The bathtub is cold against his warm skin but he bears it for now. He closes his eyes as he shifts into his demon form, the surge of energy from transforming fueling him. 

Next is his shirt, leaving him bare in his room alone. He feels as though his figurines are staring him down, judging him, mocking him, giving voice to thoughts that sounded like disgust from you. He tries to ignore them, knowing it’s in his head, though it’s hard for him to feel as if they’re wrong.

He runs a hand over his chest, feeling his nipples harden in the cool air as he pinches and rolls them, pretending they’re you’re fingers. He wants you to flick them back and forth, to twist and pull them. His voice goes airy, you’re name tumbling out unwillingly. 

Even though he hates to admit it, he’s getting impatient. So, in his mind, so are you. He reaches for the lube that he has sitting right on the outside of his tub and coats two of his fingers in the slick mess. After setting it back down, he sits up and hooks his legs over the edge of the tub. He looks down to see his cock standing tall, tip red and leaking precum. He wants to jerk off so bad, but he should wait. It’ll be worth it, he tells himself.

Slowly, he circles his hole with his slick fingers before pushing in. He’s fingered himself before, so they slip in with little resistance. He imagines you telling him to pump his digits faster, to ravage himself for your own veiwing pleasure. 

So he does, pumping his fingers in and out of himself with a quick rhythm, one he hopes will satisfy you and himself. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, tail wrapping around his leg to keep him grounded. The lewd sounds of his fingers sliding about reach his ears and he flushes, thinking that he’s gross for doing this. He doesn’t stop, though, too wound up on wanting to get off for you, for you to want him like he wants you.

Leviathan wants you inside of him, wether it’s your fingers, a toy, your tongue, anything. He wants you to take him to heights he can’t reach on his own, to wind him up so tight he thinks he’s going to break.

“Please, please, please!” He moans into the open air, hips rocking onto his fingers. “I want you. Please. Take me. Do whatever you want to me. Just fuck me!”

He thinks you’d like that and take pity on him, telling him to stop and lay back down. He does so, keeping his legs propped on either side if the tub as he grabs the lube one more time. He reopens the cap and pours a liberal amount on his hand to massage onto his tail. He’s never done anything like this, only going so far as his fingers. He’s nervous and shaking. But, he’ll do it for you.

Cautiously, he brings the tip of his tail to his hole, gently slipping the appendage across it. It’s ticklish, but nothing he can’t handle. Getting a little brave, he pushes in.

“A-ahh, fuck,” he pants, a hand going to his hole. 

It’s stretched open some, but it’s still just the slimmest part of his tail, not even getting to what he hopes is the best part yet. He decides to test the waters and gently flick his tail, body tensing with the sensation. It felt good. Really good. Better than his fingers, even.

He imagines you encouraging him to take more and so he does. Pushing further in gives him that stretch he was assuming he’d get. It’s a little painful, but again, nothing he can’t handle. Besides, as a demon, he’s hard to break. Wriggling his tail loosens him more, allowing him to push more in. 

“There’s so much,” he whimpers, voice shaking. “It’s too much.”

You urge him to take more, so he does, pushing even further into himself. That’s as far as he can go, he’s sure. He’s stretched so much more than he’s used to and it’s not even near half his tail. He couldn’t fit it all in if he tried, anyways. 

He takes a few unsteady breaths. He can do this. He imagines you gently running you fingers along his inner thighs to calm him. 

Slowly, he pulls out, then pushes back in. He whines, but keeps it up. It feels foriegn, but good. So good that he speeds up, his pain fading to pleasure. He fists his cock as he fucks himself, stroking at the same pace as his tail.

His ass clenches around his tail as your name leaves his lips, causing his back to arch with the shockwave of pleasure it sends through him. His cock twitches as he struggles between humping his tail and hand, head thrown back.

He wants to tell you how good it feels for him, but he can’t seem to formulate too many words. All he can do is fuck himself faster, the lewd squelching sounds spurring him on even more. His mind focuses on you as he chases his pleasure, your name a whimpered mantra on his tongue. 

Leviathan needs you. He needs your touch, your breath, your desires, your love. He needs it so bad. He wonders what you’d think of him now if you saw him in his bathtub. Would you like what you saw and watch or join? Or would you sneer at him in disgust and call him names?

Is it bad that likes both ideas?

Even if you call him gross, he can still get off on it. You would have noticed him, lent your voice to him. It would hurt him and he’d surely die, but it’d keep him going in the sexual aspect. He knows not having even an ounce of your love and affection at this point would end him, kill him on the spot. But, with his cock hard and ass stuffed, his mind begins to see things differently. And if you liked it and decided to watch or join? What would you do? Touch yourself or just simply watch, goading and embarrassing him?

As thoughts of you good and bad roll through his head, he feels that familiar knot begin to wound tight in his stomach. His free hand grips the edge of the tub so tight his knuckles turn white. His voice raises, body rocking into the pleasure, sweat dotting his bare body.

“You’re going to make me cum. You’re going to make me cum. _You’re going to make me—_ “

He cums hard, body tensing. His hand stills on his cock as does his tail. His mouth flings open, a broken moan leaving him. He swears he can see stars as his eyes flutter behind his lids, cum landing hot and heavy across his stomach, chest and hand. 

It takes time for him to come down from his high, body shaking slightly. That was one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever had. He looks at the mess he left, but leaves it for now. He’s still horny for you to take him and make him yours. Once never seems to be enough when he thinks of you. 

Slipping his tail out of himself, he kneels before tumbling out of his tub to stand on wobbly legs. He takes a moment to regain himself before he stumbles to his closet, searching. 

When he finds what he’s looking for, he tosses it on the floor near his tub. 

It’s a body pillow with an anime character printed on the front and back. To be more exact, it was you as an anime character. He drew it himself when inspiration had struck him a while back. It was innocent at first, just you in his style in various settings. As he had kept drawing, he realized he could draw you however he wanted and you’d never know. In the end, he made a double sided body pillow of you. One side was cute, just you laying on top of sheets, fully clothed. The other side... 

The other side was facing him as he knelt down, legs still feeling weak. This side had your clothes tossed aside, leaving you bare. You had a blush, but you still looked confident, like you could take him no matter what. 

Once again, he uncapped the lube and applied it to his tail, mostly for caution and not as if he really needed to. He still felt a little slick, but it wouldn’t hurt to have more. He straddled his pillow, his cock resting right over your exposed crotch as he pushed his tail inside himself. 

There was little to no resistance this time. He set a swift pace, crying out your name into the pillow. He rocked his hips, humping your drawn image with all his might. Every time he threw his hips back he would drive his tail into his ass, trying to get as deep as he could. The feeling of the fabric against his cock was familiar. He always had a tendency to hump his body pillows late into the night, even more so now that he has one of you.

As he fucked himself, he bent further down. The new angle had hit tail hit a bundle of nerves inside of him. The sensation set his nerves alight, a choked gasp of a moan leaving him. It felt amazing and he wanted more. 

“Hit it again, baby, yes!” He stuffed his face as deep into the pillow as he could, trying to muffle his words. “Make me take it. Make me yours.” 

He dug his nails into the pillow, wrapping his arms around it as he imagined holding you against him instead. He needed you close as he lost himself in the pleasure. Biting into it, he felt his eyes roll back as he curled his tail a little bit inside himself. It stretched him more but it felt so fucking good. His cock was dribbling precum practically nonstop, making the glide across the pillow feel even more intoxicating and fueling his desires. 

He fucked himself with wild abandon, a hand going back to his ass to spread one of his cheeks. His nails dug in, leaving indents. Leviathan didn’t care. He just wanted you to fuck him and claim him. He wanted to be yours however you’d take him. 

He could feel his cum from earlier smear on the fabric beneath him, staining it. That’s alright, however. He can always make more. 

Then that familiar feeling was in his lower stomach again, signaling his oncoming release. He knew that if he wasn’t biting down so hard that he’d be babbling nonsense. It was all just so intense, setting his body ablaze. He felt as if he’d truly burn to nothing if he didn’t cum at this point. It was life and death. 

With one last shove of his tail and drag of his cock over your visage, he cums again. His voice goes high, body quaking from the intensity. He shoots long ropes of cum across the pillow, biting so hard that his fangs rip holes into it. He stays like for a short while, hunched over and gripping the pillow, spreading himself. 

When he does finally move, he slips his tail out first, shivering at the feeling. Then slowly, he sits up and looks down at the mess he made. His cum ran across the pillow, staining your image. He looks away from it, disgust at himself welling up. 

Yet, even as he beats himself up over it, he knows he’ll do it again tomorrow night. He’ll just clean up the pillow later. For now, he just wants to curl back up in his bathtub and sleep. 

He feels filthy. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha levi’s shame makes my brain go brrr

All of the brothers were sitting at the table, eating quietly with each other. Normally, they were up to their usual antics but it was the middle of the week and everyone was getting a little tired. So tired, apparently, that you haven’t made it to breakfast with the rest of them, yet.

Leviathan kept glancing at the door, wishing you’d come in before it was time for everyone to go. He didn’t have to leave the house since RAD allowed him to do online schooling. It was far less stressful for him that way. He did still go out of his way to attend every so often if only to spend more time with you. It would normally consist of him fighting agmonst his brothers for your attention at lunch, but it still counted to him.

“Sorry, I’m late!” 

Speak of the devil and here they come. You barged into the dining room, looking a little frazzled, still putting on a shoe as you rushed to your spot between Mammon and Lucifer. Leviathan couldn’t help but to feel envious of the fact that you weren’t sitting next to him, instead.

“You are about 15 minutes late,” Lucifer started, turning to you. “Woke up late, I presume?”

“Yeah, I slept through all my alarms and just now woke up. I had to scramble to get ready.” You spoke inbetween moutfuls of food, trying to eat quickly. “I hope I’m not too late yet.”

“Just don’t eat too fast. I’ll be taking my leave, then.” 

One by one, his brothers left, until it was just him and you sitting there. You were just finishing your food and stood. 

He went to open his mouth to speak, but he wasn’t even sure what he planned to say. He knew what he wanted to say to you. He wanted to tell you how much he’s been thinking of you, watching you, wanting you. He wanted to hear you say those words back. If only he could get the courage to do so...

“Hey, uh, I’ve been think—“

“Sorry, Levi, but I gotta go!” You spoke hurridely, pushing your chair in so hard it jolted against the table. “Text me later, OK? See ya!”

Then you were gone. He could hear your rushing footsteps heading towards the front door, opening and closing it, then silence.

He felt lonely.

His breakfast was suddenly unappetizing to him, so he decided to throw the rest away. He quietly took care of the dishes—mostly by dumping them in the sink since he wasn’t sheculed for kitchen duty that day—and trudged upstairs to his room.

Once there, he decided he’d get his schoolwork done, first. He wasn’t a slacker of a student and didn’t want to fall behind. Besides, how else was he going to get that voice clip he wanted so bad?

His work and online schooling went by relatively fast. He decided to reward himself with some gaming, putting on his headset and joining a match, hoping beyond hope that he’d get a decent matchup.

Gaming quickly proved to be lacking for him, though. Squad after squad was useless, no matter how much he tried to pull everyone together. He eventually gave up, not wanting his high rank in the game to suffer too much because of some useless teammates.

Checking his D.D.D showed that barely half the day had passed. He had plenty of time to do whatever he wanted, but he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to do. All the schoolwork and gaming had gotten you out of his head for a while, but now you came surging back with a vengance. 

It’s been a while since he had seen you so late to something. You had a tendency to be on time, so he took close notice to that. There wasn’t much he could do with that information, however. 

Just as he had put his phone back down, it vibrated. You had texted him, asking him to see if he could find one of your textbooks. Apparently, you had brought it home yesterday to try and study and left it in your haste. 

Your room.

He’s been in there a few times, even slept in there after an all nighter movie night. So, it should be totally normal for him to be inside your room when you’re not there. Yet, as he continues to dwell on it, his stomach feels like it’s full of butterflies.

He shot a quick text saying he would and slipped it back into his pocket. 

Getting to your room was simple, but every step felt like torture. He knew. He knew what he would do once he got in there and it disgusted him. He’s been acting like your room didn’t exist for a few nights just to supress the urge. Now you’re requesting him to enter the den of his desires, unaware of his true feelings.

He stood in front of your door, hand hovering over the knob. His hands felt sweaty, fingers shaking. 

“It’s just a room,” he tried to tell himself, licking his lips. “Go in there, get the book, and leave.”

Taking a deep breath, Leviathan summoned his courage and swung your door open. It looked like it always had with little touches of your personal taste thrown in there. He took another breath and stepped in, bracing himself for... Nothing, apparently. Everything seemed fine.

“You’re overreacting, Leviathan.” He told himself. “You’re, like, a level 100 boss and this room is a puny level 5 noob. You’ll be fine.”

Before he even took another step, he spotted the school book you were after. Perhaps this was his lucky day and he wouldn’t slip up and do something else he regretted. It’d be impossible to do anything like that if he didn’t stay long enough, right?

Leviathan marched on, the sudden rush of confidence fueling him. On his third step, he felt something smooth underneath his foot and stopped. His heart sank when he looked down.

It was your pile of sleep clothes and resting in top was, of course, your underwear. 

A blush worked its way up his pale cheeks and he covered his mouth to keep from screaming. He knew it! He knew if he entered your room when you weren’t there he’d find something that would make him want to give in.

His hands trembled as he kept looking down at your underwear, his cock already twitching in his pants at the sight. He felt ashamed as he crouched down to get closer to it. Two of his fingers gingerly traced it, noting the soft material and—

Oh, fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. You wore those. You wore those recently, he was sure of it. Why else would they be sitting in the middle of the floor? Wicked, evil seduction from you, even with how clueless you were about it. You probably didn’t even remember you left them there when you texted him, too busy doing schoolwork and whatnot. 

Before he knew it, he had them in his hands, holding it reverently. He held them out to see them in their full glory, breath shuddering so hard his shoulders shook with it. 

“Y-Your— They’re from—“ Even alone he could barely finish his sentence, as if someone would walk in and find him. “I-I... I want to...”

Then he was sniffing them, shuddering once again on his exhale. Fuck, he was disgusting, awful, gross, and everything else in between. This is an invasion of your privacy and trust, it just had to be. Yet, he inhaled the scent again, nose buried where your crotch would have been. 

Oh, but it smelled so good to him. He’s never gotten a whiff of your scent from between your legs before. He’s smelled your hair and skin from hugs, your clothes, too. That was all, though, and he honestly thought that was fine, at the time. Now, as he fished his rigid cock from his pants, he realized it wasn’t enough to satiate his perversions. 

“This solidifies it,” he whimpered as he stroked himself, hands shaking. “I can’t ever be anything else but a worthless, gross otaku.”

He kept your underwear pressed to his face, wanting to imprint the feeling of them and your scent to memory. His stroking started slow, hand gripping tightly. He had plenty of time to indulge himself without being caught. It wouldn’t be until a few more hours that everyone would be home.

He stopped stroking, a thought occuring to him. He turned the fabric inside out then pressed it back to his face. It was stronger there and he gripped his cock once more. Opening his mouth, he let his tongue taste the material, hoping to get a taste of you. It’s where your crotch has been pressed up against the fabric. He thinks on you at school, thinks of your legs spread under your desk and his face smooshed between them, inhaling deeply.

His resulting moan is loud and he fucks his fist faster, alternating between sniffing and licking along your underwear. He’s depraved, but at least he wasn’t in his own room. His figurines would surely cast judgement on him, marking him up to be the freak that he is.

Oh, how he wished you were there, letting his mouth work between your legs and making you shake. He wants you, craves you, lusts for you, loves you. He needs to be with you, but with how he’s lying on his back, kicking his pants off to jerk himself furiously? You wouldn’t want him. He’s no good for you. You’d dump him in a heartbeat, drop him when you learned what he truly was. He wouldn’t blame you for it. He’d break up with himself if he were you.

Leviathan closed his eyes, imagining you forcing his head between your legs to please you. To lick, suck, and play with you until you were satisfied. He’d do it. He’d do anything to or for you, even to himself. He’d be yours, fully and completely. He’d strip himself bare at your very command, do anything you’d want him to. It was bad how much he thought the same thing like that over his time of wanting you. He’s fantasized about being with his waifus and husbandos, certaintly, but never to this extent. He just can’t seem to get you out of his head no matter how hard he tried and it wasn’t healthy, he knew.

Still, he felt his cock twitch in his hand, signaling his impending release. It wouldn’t be long before he came, he knew. He moaned for you even though you weren’t there. He moaned your name, giving out praises to you while simultaneously putting himself down. You’d do the same if you saw him like he was, naked from the waist down in the middle of your floor, underwear sitting on his face. It wasn’t a good look for him, but even the thought of you staring down at him disgust was enough to get him off in the horny state he was in.

He came hard, your name leaving his lips in a moan. His hips bucked up, fingers twitching around his cock as his head slammed back in the floor. He panted as he came down, still not wanting to be rid of your underwear. He let his cock go, feeling his cum on his hand and cock.

“Sick pervert,” he imagined you saying, standing above him with your fists on your hips. “You’re foul.”

“I know,” he whimpered. His cock was still hard and he wanted more. “I know.”

He sat up, your pile of night clothes catching his eye. Maybe he could use those to his advantage, too...

Then he was in his demon form, crawling the short distance to your discarded clothes. He used his tail to grip your underwear as he buried his face in the pile. Your scent enveloped him, the smell of your soap and skin clinging to them. He inhaled it deeply as he manipulated his tail to form a circle for his cock. Only this time, he had your underwear as the lining so he could fuck into it.

Face down and ass up, he used his tail to jerk himself off, hips rolling to feel more. He whimpered, hands clawing at your clothes to push them around his face, blocking out the surroundings of your room. 

He wished he wasn’t so weird and gross. Then maybe he’d have a chance with you. If he wasn’t so depraved and perverted, maybe you’d consider being with him. He was the problem, he knew that, but what was he going to do to fix it? Perhaps nothing. Besides, you haven’t figured him out yet and he was awful at keeping secrets when pressed. Could he even find the courage to tell you what he does when he thinks about you?

No. No, he could not. He knew, so he wasn’t sure why he was even entertaining the thought. Denial, perhaps? Whatever it was, he pushed it aside. His cock was throbbing and needing another release, in the meantime.

He half sobbed, half moaned as he kept going. He felt as though he could cry, but he somehow kept it at bay. His body was trembling as he humped his tail and your underwear. He needed you. He needed you so bad that it was ridiculous. Leviathan kept breathing in your scent, hips stuttering when he squeezed himself a littler tighter. 

His hips and tail sped up, his second orgasm already so close. If only he could sleep with you, fuck you like he does his tail. He wanted to be inside you, to feel your body writhing against him as he did his absolute best to please you. He wanted to hear you moan his name, wrap your legs around his hips, dig your nails into his scalp. He wanted so many things from you he knew he’d never get, yet he kept at it regardless. He shouldn’t be able to get hurt in his fantasizes, even when it helps get him off. Anything from you could get him off, though.

He was close again, fingers clawing at your clothes pile as he swivled and thrusted his hips. He wanted to sniff your underwear again, to inhale your forbidden scent, but his hips were twitching again already.

His orgasm wracked his body, a choked moan getting caught in his throat. His thrusts slowed as he came, tail squeezing in reflex and causing his hips to twitch. He finally stilled, huffing open mouthed into your clothes. He tried to relax himself for a short moment, to catch his bearings and bring himself back to normal. 

Gingerly, he sat on his haunches, looking down to the mess he made on your floor. Panic rose in him as he stared. His cum was on your floor and staining your underwear completely. He’d have time to clean your floor, but most definitely not your soiled undergarments. What should he do? What could he do?

He stood, not bothering to put his pants on as he made his way to the hallway and into the bathroom. He got a warm, wet rag and went back to his mess, cleaning the floor of his seed. It was quickly cleaned, leaving a tiny wet patch that would surely be dry when you came back. He shifted your clothes into a pile that didn’t look disturbed, hands shaking. 

Now all that was left was the remaining evidence.

He held the cloth gingerly in his hands. His cum had seeped into it, showcasing what he had done. He couldn’t clean it in time and he refused to leave it. So, all that he could do was ball it up and keep it. He’d return it. He’d most definitely return it. That’s what he kept telling himself, at least.

He gathered his pants in his arms, darting to your textbook and taking it, too. He shamefully walked back to his room, slamming the door behind him. His legs felt unsteady as he deposited everything gently onto the floor. He shot you a quick text saying he got your book in his room and you said you’d get it after school.

A little while later and he had scrubbed your underwear clean. It didn’t smell like you anymore, but he clearly remembered your scent. Despite that, he held it back up to his nose to get a whiff, disappointed to not smell you. He still felt his cock stir from it regardless. But, really? A third time? It wouldn’t be the first time he went three rounds thinking on you, but now that he held something so private, it felt to be too much.

Still, he found himself pulling his cock back out of his pants, jerking himself. He wasted no time in working himself up. It wouldn’t be too long before you finally made it to his room and he didn’t need to see the horrified look on your face at his shameful act.

Rocking his hips and tilting his head back, he shoved your underwear against his face and brought himself to his third climax. His fingers clutched the material tightly in his grip as he came. He gave himself time to come down before he cleaned his hand. 

Just as he had sat back down in his chair, there was a knock on his door. He yelped in surprise and you called through the door to him. He still had your underwear in hand, a desperate need to hold onto some part of you fueling him into not letting it go.

“J-Just a bit!” He called back, hoping the panic he felt wasn’t evident in his voice. 

His eyes darted around as you asked him if he was okay. No, he wasn‘t okay, but you didn’t need to know that. Before he broke down in his panic, he shoved them in his jacket pocket. It was deep and wide, able to hide sodas and various other snacks. It could surely hide your underwear.

“Can I come in, now?”

“Yeah, yeah. Uh, c-come in.”

He tried not to break into a sweat at the sound of the door opening and started clicking on his computer. Thankfully, he pulled up the previous game he was playing, logging into the lobby just as you were closing the door.

“Got my textbook?” He heard you walk over towards him and he stiffened.

“Yeah, right there.” He jerked his chin to the corner of his desk where your book sat. 

“Thanks so much for getting it for me.”

Your hand went to the book but then stopped. He watched your hesitation in his periphials and felt that clawing panic rise back up within him. Did you notice something? Were you mad? What—

Then your arms were wrapping around him, startling him. He could smell your soap and shampoo, your arms giving his shoulders a tight squeeze before you moved away. Your warmth was immeaditely missed by him, though your small laugh was a pleasant tinkling sound in his ears.

“What was that for?” He asked, still too afraid to look at you.

“As another form of thanks for getting my book for me.”

“It was nothing,” he mumbled, trying to look busy as he kept sitting in the lobby.

“I know, I know, but I’m still glad you did it. Anyways, see ya, Levi.”

“See ya,” he called as you left his room.

He waited a couple ticks before he sighed deeply, burying his face in his hands, tears prickling the corner of his eyes. The weight of your underwear in his pocket seemed to increase tenfold.

He doesn’t deserve you.


End file.
